1. Technical Field
The present technology generally relates to a base for a disk driving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. A hard disk drive (HDD), an information storage device, reads data stored on a disk or writes data to a disk using a read/write head.
Such a hard disk drive requires a disk driving device capable of driving a disk. In the disk driving device, a small-sized spindle motor is commonly used. A disk may be mounted on the spindle motor to be rotated thereby.
A magnetic head may read data written on a disk or write data to a disk while being moved to a desired position above the disk by a swing arm including the magnetic head provided at a front end thereof. The swing arm may be rotatably supported by a pivot bearing unit and driven by a voice coil motor (VCM) installed at a rear end thereof.
Since the pivot bearing unit is installed on a base of the hard disk drive, a base seating surface is formed in parallel so that the pivot bearing unit is seated vertically with respect to the base.
Here, in the case of manufacturing the base using a die-casting method, the surface of the base on which the pivot bearing unit is seated may be finished using a cutting process.
However, in the case of manufacturing the base using a pressing method, since the base is formed by bending a steel plate, parallelism of the base seating surface may be significantly affected by a peripheral portion, such that it may not be easy to process the base seating surface in parallel.
Therefore, research into a pressed base capable of favorably affecting the base seating surface supporting the pivot bearing unit has been required.
A base formed of a stainless steel plate is disclosed in the following patent document.